Where're the Angels?
by bucktooth22
Summary: Here is a little Superwhomlock. Sherlock Supernatural Merlin Doctor Who crossover. It's thhe first crossover I've ever written so please be nice. Its not really too deep or emotional or anything. I hope you like it.
1. Their World

Merlin ran to the woods hurriedly. Arthur was waiting.

"Merlin what took you so long?" Arthur said quickly enveloping his boyfriend in a tight hug.

"Did I worry you?" Merlin asked cheekily causing Arthur to roll his eyes.

"Everyone knows not to mess with my guardian angel." Arthur said and Merlin felt the loving hug turn to a protective shield warding the world off from the pair. Suddenly there was a flash of light and the two boys vanished.

Dean eyed Castiel with a frustrated little huff. They were working a haunting and Sam was with them. They couldn't but Castiel made the cutest face when he was confused.

"Still having trouble with slang?" Sam asked causing Castiel to nod. Damn he was cute, Dean thought as they walked to the impala  
"Perhaps the two would like to meet us back at the motel?" Gabriel asked popping into existence on the hood of the impala. He was laid out and looked very comfortable.

"Get off my baby! You're looking way too comfortable! Get down! Now!" Dean yelled shooing Gabriel away. Gabriel just popped over to stand next to Sam.

"Sammy! Dean is scarring me!" Gabriel said in a childishly mocking voice.

"Dean, would you like to meet them back at the motel?" Castiel asked looking at Dean curiously. He had not understood the hidden meaning behind Gabriel's question. Dean sighed and nodded sliding into the driver's seat of the car. Gabriel grinned before he and Sam disappeared. Castiel walked over and slid down into the passenger seat and intertwined his fingers with Dean's. Before Dean could even start the car the two disappeared.

Bobby sat back on the couch taking a swig from his glass. He was happy the boys had found a simple haunting to work. It would keep them and their angels out of his hair for a while.

"Still drinking that nasty stuff? It'll kill you ya know." Crowley said leaning down to kiss Bobby lightly on the forehead.

"I can't die, not with the king of hell lurking around insisting on taking care of me." Bobby said gruffly.

"True, love. But would you please drink something at least a bit more tasteful? My palate can't tolerate the taste of such cheep alcohol." Crowley asked.

"You could always keep your tong in your own mouth." Bobby said taking another swig. Crowley rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen to make dinner. It was going to be a fun night.

John sat in his regular chair drinking a cup of tea. Living with the sleuth had become immensely easier once the two had become boyfriends. Sherlock had been in need of a release ever since he quit smoking and had become angry and violent. John originally thought he should keep the fact that he was bisexual from his flat mate but then Sherlock had come home one night sloppy drunk and had kissed him very passionately before passing out. Sherlock had stopped breaking things at random and hadn't even asked for a cigarette in at least a month. Almost directly after we first had sex, John reflected. Sherlock was not the most sentimental or romantic man but he tried because he loved John. Their first Valentine's Day John had planned to take Sherlock to dinner at his favorite restaurant but Sherlock had made other plans. John had woken up to a bed littered with rose petals. Sherlock had brought John breakfast in bed and had given John the most romantic day Sherlock could come up with. John looked up as he heard Sherlock shuffle into the room.

"Good morning sunshine." John said.

"You're chipper for it to be morning." Sherlock observed, stopping in the middle of the room to eye the shorter man questioningly.

"Of course! You have been trying so hard to be a romantic for me so I decided to find you a case. I think I found an interesting one." John said smiling at the scruffy unkempt mop of hair on Sherlock's head.

"You're too good to me John." Sherlock said blushing slightly before walking over to the small blond and pressing their lips together gently. The moment their lips touched there was a flash of light and the two disappeared.

The Doctor ran through the halls of the Tardis yelling like a madman, waking Rory, Amy and River who came rushing from their respective rooms to see what the commotion was about. The Tardis was taking the four someplace and no directions had been given to her. She was flying without a Pilate. River and the Doctor began flipping switches and pulling leavers unintelligibly as Amy and Rory held tightly to the banister to try to keep themselves from being tossed about the Tardis.

"Where is she taking us Doctor?" Amy asked, practically yelling to be heard over the commotion of all that was going on.

"I don't know. Someone uploaded a destination and it isn't overridable!" The Doctor yelled back. "All we can do is hang on and look beautiful." The Doctor said adjusting his bow tie and grinning at them madly.

"At least you lost the fez, love!" River said blowing the Doctor a kiss and winking at him. He grinned back to her and Amy looked at Rory. They make such a cute pair, the doctors.

The Tardis landed with a jerk and the four of them rushed to the doors to see what was going on outside. Outside they saw eight men standing and looking around wide eyed. A tall man with long brown hair was holding the hand of a shorter man with gold hair and eyes and upon further inspection; they noticed that he had golden wings sprouting from his back. They were standing close to a man with sandy blond hair and green eyes holding the hand of a raven haired blue eyed man in a trench coat, who had black wings arching out from his back. A thin man with unkempt black curls and blue eyes also had black wings. He was holding the hand of a short blond man with dark eyes. A teenage blond boy was holding the hand of a smaller teenage boy with raven colored hair who had black wings, matching the three others only slightly smaller. The doctor stepped out of the Tardis; he had never seen anything like this. Four sets of gay couples and each had a winged component to the relationship.

"Doctor, you may want to see this!" River called over to where the Doctor was standing. He turned around to see Rory who had sprouted sandy brown wings in that short moment of time in which he had his back turned. Rory had turned from the last centurion into an angel. How did any of this make sense?

"Doctor!" Amy exclaimed eyeing something the Doctor could not see.

"What?" The Doctor asked his eyes wide.

"You've sprouted wings too love." River said smiling to him.

"You've got to be joking!" The Doctor said spinning around in circles trying to see them. He stopped and after a moment of deep thought his wings spread out behind him. They were brown and as he ran his hand along one, he noticed how soft they were. He was giddy with excitement, he couldn't wait to fly but when he turned around he saw the other men staring at him warily. He furled in his wings and walked up to them smiling.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor." He said. They all eyed him suspiciously.

"Merlin, is this some trick you're playing on me?" The teenage blond asked eyeing the boy he was holding hands with incredulously. Merlin shook his head.

"Cas, we gotta get outta here. Can't you just mojo zap us home?" The green eyed man asked. Castiel shook his head.

"My _mojo_ doesn't seem to be working. That is the reason my wings are visible." Castiel answered.

"Gabe, are you doing this?" Dean asked eyeing the golden haired man suspiciously.

"Not this time Dean-o." Gabriel said.

"Is there any way you can get us home?" Sam asked Gabriel.

"Nope, sorry Sammy but my angel juice is as gone as Cassie's" Gabriel answered.

"Doctor, it's nice to see you again." John said politely. He walked up to the Doctor, practically dragging Sherlock along.

"Likewise. John, Sherlock." The Doctor said nodding to each of the two.

"So who are you guys?" Dean asked bluntly.

"Let's go around the circle and say our names and a tidbit about ourselves!" The Doctor said excitably. Amy and Rory came over holding hands along with River who slipped in next to the Doctor and held his hand. They formed a circle silently and when it was done they all eyed each other suspiciously.

"I'll go first. Hello, I'm the Doctor. You can call me Doctor, the Doctor or Doctor Who if you like. I'm property of Mrs. Song and I happen to be a time lord." The Doctor said.

"I'm River Song and I'm an archeologist."

"I'm Rory and I was a nurse before I became the last centurion."

"I'm Amy and I like fish fingers and custard."

"I'm Arthur Pendragon and I'm the prince of Camelot."

"I'm Merlin Emrys and I'm the servant of the prince of Camelot."

"I'm Gabriel and I'm an archangel."

"I'm Sam Winchester and I'm the plaything of an archangel."

"I'm Dean Winchester and he's my baby brother." Dean said nodding to Sam.

"My name is Castiel."

"I'm John Watson and I was in the army." John said after it became clear that Castiel wasn't going to say anything else.

"My name is Sherlock Holmes and I like to use my powers of deduction to solve mysterious crimes as a private consultant which is a position I invented."

"Lovely!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"How do we get home?" Dean asked looking around the circle.

"How did we sprout wings?" Sherlock asked.

"So is that the Mrs. Song you belong to?" Merlin asked the Doctor and pointing at River.

"We find out what happened, how we got here, and why. That's how we'll get home and how we'll find out the story behind the wings. Yes, this is the Song I belong to Merlin." The Doctor said.

"You're the tallest man I've ever seen Sam." Amy said eyeing him as if he might bite.

"He may be gigantic but he's a big ol' softy." Gabriel said grinning up at Sam.

The Doctor ran to the Tardis where he began flipping switches and pulling leavers again.

"The Tardis said a man named Balthazar put us here." The Doctor said running back to the group.

"Balthazar?" Dean asked, anger rising.

"Yes." The Doctor said.

"I thought old Batty was under control Cas." Gabriel said eyeing Castiel warily.

"Hey don't blame him! It isn't like you haven't put us in situations like this before too Gabe." Dean shot back.

"If we work together _without_ fighting we can work this out." Sam said thoughtfully.

"So you know him? The guy that put us here?" Amy asked Dean, slipping her hand out of Rory's and moving closer to Dean.

"We've run into him before" Dean answered.

"I wonder what motive he has for doing this." Castiel said thoughtfully.

"Money to keep us out of the way probably." Gabriel huffed.

"This Balthazar isn't really a good guy, is he?" Amy asked.

"He stole from heaven. He killed people. He betrayed his brothers for money." Castiel said bluntly.

"Heaven? You guys religious nuts?" Amy asked.

"Heaven and hell exist. We've been to both." Sam said.

"All four of you?" She asked.

"Yes." Sam answered.

"Rory, you aren't the only human to have died more than once!" Amy said excitedly running up to her angel and hugging him happily.

"We should find shelter for the night." Dean said looking up to the darkening sky.

"Everyone into the Tardis!" The Doctor called.

Amy, Rory, Sherlock, John, and River quickly walked into the phone box. Dean blinked and rubbed his eyes. Five people just walked into that tiny box and he expects more to fit in. "It's bigger on the inside." The Doctor said noticing their confusion. Sam and Gabriel walked in followed by Dean and Castiel. The place was huge.

"Bedrooms are over here!" Amy called from a hall on the other side of the console. The two hunters and their angels made their way over and found doors lining the walls with at least twenty bedrooms. Sam and Gabriel chose one and Dean and Castiel entered another. It was an average bedroom with a queen sized bed, a bathroom, and bedside tables. It was far better than any motels that had been in.

Arthur sat down on the bed as Merlin walked into the room.

"You okay?" Merlin asked. Arthur had long ago learned of Merlin's magic but due to the king's hatred the two had to keep it secret. There were a few people who knew of their relationship and fewer still that knew of Merlin's magic. Arthur was still wary of it when Merlin did spells but he was becoming more accepting of it. That's what boyfriends are for after all, loving no matter what.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired." Arthur said pulling Merlin down to the bed with him. It was a large bed and for the two thin boys it was easy to get lost but Arthur held Merlin around the waist tightly under his newly sprouted wings all thorough the night.

Sherlock had encountered the Doctor before and had decided that he didn't like him. He would stick to his doctor instead. Watson eyed the pajama clad detective warily.

"We'll get home alright." John assured him.

"You know I don't like him." Sherlock said.

"You don't like anyone." John said walking around the room aimlessly.

"I like you." Sherlock retorted flopping down on the bed before noting that it was uncomfortable due to the wings so he sat up again.

"The wings are a nice touch." John said walking over to run his fingers lightly through the feathers.

"There are five other couples each with one angel. I don't like them. I don't like this place." Sherlock said bluntly.

"Try to play nice Sherlock. Please." John said tiredly as he straddled Sherlock's waist and wrapped his legs around Sherlock's middle, careful not to step on his wings. John put his arms around Sherlock's neck and melted into the warm body as Sherlock responded by putting his arms around John, hugging him close.

"I know something that will help get your mind off all this." John said smiling innocently up at Sherlock who saw right through the innocence to what John was implying. John felt something harden beneath him and he grinned.

"The hard part is getting the clothes off my wings." Sherlock muttered.

"I've got it under control" John said taking out his pocket knife.

Gabriel was giddy with excitement. He had heard stories of the Doctor but he had never seen him in person but before he could even ask a single question Sam had dragged him off to find a room for the night. Upon entering the room Sam sat down on the bed and huffed lightly.

"What's the matter sweet cheeks?" Gabriel asked frowning at his unhappy mate.

"I know it's stupid but these people, I don't know them and I'm afraid they'll try to steal you or something. I guess I've become a bit of a jealous boyfriend." Sam said looking up at Gabriel who was standing before him. Gabriel smiled while internally kicking himself. Had Gabriel made it seem like he was going to skip out? Had he done something to appear unfaithful? Gabriel thought back to when they were introducing themselves. _I'm Sam Winchester and I'm the plaything of an archangel._ Did Sam really think he was just a toy to Gabriel? Did Sam honestly believe he was simply a passing fancy?

Gabriel sat down next to Sam and carefully enveloped him in his golden wings so they were cocooned. This was something Gabriel was saying only to Sam and didn't want anyone or anything else to intrude on their moment.

"Sam, if I've made you feel like you aren't the most important thing in my world then I've been lacking in my duties as your boyfriend. I love you more than anything in the world and I would never want anyone or anything in place of you. You are more than just a toy or a passing fancy, you are my one and only." Gabriel said seriously before kissing Sam's nose gently. Sam smiled and pulled Gabriel into a hug.

"Thanks Gabe, I needed that." Sam said happily.

"That's what boyfriends a for silly moose!" Gabriel said brightening. Serious Gabriel had gone leaving the usual candy loving trickster to his normal goofy self.

"How about I repay you for that?" Sam asked pulling back from the hug and smiling sweetly at his angel who grinned and nodded in response.

Dean liked the room. It was nice and he was with the one person that made everything perfect. Castiel walked around the room, inspecting its layout.

"I don't think we need sigils here at least." Dean said trying to calm Castiel.

"It wouldn't hurt." Castiel said before producing a piece of chalk from his pocket.

"Cas put the chalk down." Dean said pinching the bridge of his nose. Castiel turned to Dean curiously but did as he was told and put the chalk back into his pocket. "You said angel mojo doesn't work here so it's not really that big of a problem." Dean said.

"But demon mojo might be able to work here. We have no way to tell. We are in a wooden box and we don't know any of the other people. They could be demon worshipers. Wooden box means it burns. Demons control fire." Castiel rambled before being silenced by lips on lips.

"We'll figure this out. It'll be fine. Take a deep breath and calm down." Dean said soothingly. Castiel took a deep breath and let it out slowly letting his nerves even out. "Better?" Dean asked.

"Yes Dean, thank you." Castiel said.

"Don't like seeing my boyfriend all riled up like that. Something might suddenly explode." Dean said grinning.

"Spontaneous combustion is not a regular occurrence." Castiel said.

"You know I get all tingly when you use big words like that." Dean said flopping down on the bed.

"Up until now you were the only human to have seen my wings." Castiel said sitting next to Dean with his wings tightly against his back. He did that when he was uncomfortable with something. Dean reached out and ran his hand down one lightly causing it to twitch and expand slightly, giving him a better angle to touch them.

"You're too good to me Cas." Dean said smiling warmly. Castiel had been worried to show Dean his wings but the hunter had asked and Castiel was not one to disappoint his lover. As Castiel unfurled his wings he made them visible and touchable much to his better judgment. The wings of an angel are very sensitive and vulnerable so only other Angels had seen them. They cast a shadow even if they're invisible so humans had seen that but never actually his wings themselves. Dean had been enamored with them from the moment he saw them. They were huge and a beautiful ebony color that in some lighting looked like it had blue and purple but they were pure black and amazingly beautiful. Dean ran his hand along the wing again and he heard Castiel sigh.

"I won't let them hurt you." Dean said matter-of-factly before gently slipping his hand around Castiel's and leading it to the mark on Dean's shoulder. Castiel had his brows knitted together in worry.  
"Sorry Dean, there's just a lot on my mind right now." Castiel said coming back to his senses.

"We should get to bed." Dean said slowly.

"I don't sleep but if you would like me to lay with you I will." Castiel said.

"I have no intentions of sleeping." Dean said winking.

Amy and Rory went to their room and quickly continued their honeymoon.

River sat in the single chair on the deck with the console watching the Doctor lovingly.

"What are you doing?" River asked curiously.

"Trying to find out more about these people." The Doctor said quickly.

"Which people love?" River asked.

"Balthazar, Sam, Gabriel, Merlin, Arthur, Dean, and that other fellow with the funny trench coat." He responded.

"So everyone new on the Tardis." River said earning a nod from the Doctor.

"Oh you sexy girl!" The Doctor said kissing the screen happily. He read all the information about them before stepping back and blinking. It took a lot to surprise him, he was the Doctor after all, but this shocked him.

Sam and his archangel boyfriend Gabriel.

Dean and his angel boyfriend Castiel.

Merlin was Arthur's servant and magic using lover.

Balthazar was basically an angelic mercenary. He had been in love with Castiel but was turned down for a human making him bitter and hateful. In the civil war in heaven Balthazar deserted and stole many dangerous objects which he sold to the highest bidder.

"These people have issues." The Doctor told River. She got up and read the screen carefully. She was not usually one to judge and neither was the Doctor but he was right. These were some weird people.

"Were did they come from?" She asked.

"Different times and different places. I can't see how they're connected." The Doctor said thoughtfully.

"Let's sleep on it. We'll work more on the mystery tomorrow." She said before dragging the Doctor to their room. It had taken a long time for him to trust her enough to let him share his bed with her but he had been rewarded.

The next morning everyone caught in the fiasco woke up hoping to be home and in bed with their love and have it all be a dream. It was not so. Sam burst into Dean's room.

"Gabe's gone!" Sam yelled. Dean sat up and looked around. Cas was gone too. It wasn't like their angels to simply disappear. They knew, as hunters, Sam and Dean would worry. Dean looked around.

"No note?" Dean asked Sam who shook his head. Amy stepped into the hall trying to find out what all the commotion was about followed by John, Arthur and River.

"What's going on?" Amy asked yawning.

"Where're you angels? They don't seem the type to leave you alone." River asked.

"They aren't the type to leave us alone. They're just gone!" Dean said.

"Sherlock's gone too." John said.

"So is Rory." Amy said worry rising in her voice.

"And the Doctor." River said.

"Merlin's gone too." Arthur commented.

"The angels are gone." River said simply.

"No duh." Dean muttered.

"How do we find them? How do we get them back?" Sam asked anxiously. River walked over to the console and began searching while the others stood back watching her anxiously. Suddenly River picked up a little box shaped thing with an antenna and headed to the door, the other five following her. They are all in a cave and we'll need to do a bit of climbing to get there but that's where we'll find them.

"I'm good with that. Just one question, where are we?" Amy asked skittering through the dense forest after River. They seemed to be in some kind of rain forest except there were no bugs or animals. They seemed to be the only ones there, it was strange. They trudged on, no one complaining because they were all too worried about their angels to even think of whining.

How did they get there? Why did they get there? Why only the angels? Why do they have wings and not us? Why were they here? So many questions buzzed around the group.

Castiel sat up and looked around. They were not in the Tardis. They were in a cave. He looked around and noticed that only the people with wings were there. Dean was probably freaking out. He started to get anxious, he hated making Dean worry. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly like Dean had taught him to do whenever he was panicking.

"Where are we?" He heard a panicked voice ask. Gabriel was panicked too. Gabriel was shorter in stature but he was immensely more powerful due to his archangel status compared to Castiel. Hearing the fright in the man's voice started to make Castiel panic again but he just kept breathing in and out slowly. He heard the others start to wake up, each with their own exclamation.

"Well that is unexpected." The Doctor said looking around, not sounding the least bit concerned.

"Where are the others?" Merlin asked, getting up quickly before he began to walk the expanse of the cave.

"We need to find a way down from this cave." Rory said jumping up and looking over the edge of the cave. It seemed the only way down was falling.  
Sherlock got up and walked over to stand next to Rory, looking down and then up at the sky.

"I need to find Dean." Castiel said before running to the edge and leaping off it. He let himself fall for a moment before he snapped out his wings. They filled with air quickly and he pumped them up and down, gaining height as he soared through the sky. He was soon followed by Gabriel and then the others slowly jumped. They followed at a slower pace, never having flown before. Gabriel and Castiel soared on ahead scanning the ground below them for signs of their hunters. There was a rustle in the trees and they both noticed. They both went into a steep dive and landed gracefully behind the group of people trudging through the woods.

"Dean." Castiel said furling his wings in tightly against his back and running up Dean, enveloping him in a tight hug. Dean grabbed Castiel and hugged him just as tightly back.

"Gabe!" Sam said rushing over and lifting Gabriel off his feet in a tight bear hug. Gabriel laughed, relieved to be back with his moose.

"Where are the others?" John asked anxiously.

"They're coming, just a bit slower than us." Castiel said slowly releasing Dean from the hug but holding his hand tightly.

"We've had more practice after all." Gabriel said winking and grinning.

"They may need help with the landing." Castiel said thoughtfully. Suddenly there was a crash and the Doctor, Rory, and Merlin were in a pile on the ground. They scrambled to their feet and each ran up to their respective partners.

"Where is Sherlock?" John asked anxiously.

"I'm here John." Said a shadow behind the short blond. John turned around and was quickly enveloped in a tight hug. Sherlock had been uncharacteristically worried but it was okay now because he had John back.

"Don't do that ever again." John said huffing grumpily and hugging Sherlock closely.

"Yes John." Sherlock said smugly.

"Having fun yet?" A new voice asked. One that had not been heard yet during the strange fiasco that was unfolding.

"Balthazar." Dean growled. All eyes turned to the intruder. He had a seemingly careless smile on his face and was looking around the group.

"Why did you do this?" Castiel asked sadness in his voice mingled with hurt and betrayal.

"I was bored." Balthazar said carelessly. "I made a world where no magic, or mojo as you two hunters call it, can be used. Not even the most powerful warlock out of all history can use magic. Merlin, that's you. Angels and even archangels are rendered helpless as babies. The Tardis won't move until I tell it to. I'm the exception. I took my favorite couples out of all history and put them together with the couples I hate most. Gotta love the alien couple, cute." Balthazar winked at River and the Doctor's face lost is mirth for the first time in a long time. "The couple that waited, a bit desperate sounding isn't it?" Balthazar said raising one eyebrow at Rory and Amy. "The most brilliant mind in all time, and his pet army rat." Balthazar said turning to Sherlock and John. John had to hold tightly to Sherlock's arm to keep him from physically attacking the man. John did enjoy the fact that Sherlock was trying to defend him but he couldn't let him attack an enemy with no knowledge of them or their weaknesses. "The most annoying prince and his most gifted servant." Balthazar said turning to Merlin and Arthur. "Big brother trickster and his toy moose." He said, now looking at Sam and Gabriel. Gabriel growled menacingly at Balthazar who still had that mockingly careless smile.  
"And the love of my life who chose a simple little human instead of me. You were my world, I would have done anything you asked of me and you chose him!" Balthazar said pointing at Dean as if her were a piece of trash.

"Show him more respect. He is the vessel of Michael!" Castiel said his voice sickly calm.

"That means nothing to me brother. Or have you forgotten, I deserted heaven." Balthazar spit the words hatefully.

"Then respect him as my boyfriend. Respect him as the man who turned down heaven to live with his brother." Castiel said.

"You're right brother; I should respect him, not you!" Balthazar said producing his shining silver angel blade. It was buzzing with warm angelic power.  
Suddenly there was a flash of light as Gabriel shoved his angel blade deep inside Balthazar's chest. The world flickered around them.

"The time paradox is dying with him we have to get to the Tardis now!" The Doctor said grabbing River around the waist and jumping off, flying her to the blue box.

The others all did the same, angels flying their lovers to the phone-box. They all got in just in time as the doors slammed shut and Sexy flew off. With the exit from the strange Balthazar built world the mojo was returned to Merlin, Castiel and Gabriel and all sets of wings simply vanished. The Doctor delivered each couple to the place and approximate time they were abducted.

Merlin looked at Arthur. They had planned to spend the night in the woods together but now they were both exhausted. It was nearly awn but the two of them just wanted to go back to bed. Arthur took Merlin into the castle and up to his room, not caring who saw, just wanting sleep.

"Arthur, someone might see us." Merlin pestered.

"Merlin, I'm tired. I sleep best with you. I don't actually care who sees or what they think. I just want to go back to bed." Arthur said and they walked the rest of the way in silence. They slept soundly together all day.

Gabriel and Sam sat on the bed in their motel room.

"I was so scared." Gabriel confessed.

"I'll always find you." Sam said hugging the little angel to his chest.

"I had no power so I had no way to protect you." Gabriel said, his voice shaking slightly.

"I'm a tough guy. I can take care of myself most of the time." Sam said quietly.

"You know, you're not just a toy to me. Those things Balth said, they weren't true." Gabriel said looking up at Sam sincerely.

"I know Gabe. I love you." Sam said smiling down at his angel.

"We should get to bed, it's late." Gabriel said not moving from his place curled up on Sam's lap.

Dean sat in the driver's seat of the impala, not starting the car. Castiel was next to him.

"Cas?" Dean asked after a long silence, looking out the window instead of at the angel.

"Yes Dean?" Castiel asked instantly turning to Dean and directing his attention to his hunter.

"You know the saying home is where the heart is?" Dean asked slowly. He hated chick flick moments but he needed Castiel to know how he felt.

"Yes, although I do not understand it because human's keep their hearts in their chests." Castiel said thoughtfully.

"Heart makes love. So whoever has your heart has all the love you have to give. Get it?" Dean said. Castiel nodded after a moment of thought.

"You're my home. You have my heart. Lemme try to put this in a way you will understand easier." Dean began quickly. He stopped to think for a moment before continuing. "Someone's heaven is their happiest moment in all their life. Out of all my memories, my happiest moments are all with you. You are my heaven Cas." Dean continued, rubbing the back of his neck gruffly and licking his lips. He hated being cute like this but he wanted to express to his angel how much he really meant. "I was really freaking out when I woke up and you were gone. I was freaking because I thought something bad might have happened to you while I wasn't paying attention. I know you're an _angel of the lord_ and all but I love you and that means I'll take care of you. That's the best way I know how to show I care. So I want you to know, I will always, Always be here for you. I love you Cas." Dean finished, looking over to Castiel who was watching him silently.

"Dean that was the most romantic thing you have ever said to me." Castiel said smiling warmly at Dean. "Thank you Dean. That truly means the world and more to me." Castiel said leaning over to kiss Dean gently on the lips. "I love you so much. You are my "home" too." Castiel said putting home in air quotes. He was still having trouble with modern terminology but he was getting better.

"Damn you're cute." Dean said grinning at Castiel. Castiel smiled back warmly.

John flopped down in his chair. This was where it had all began this morning. It was an ideal place to end it, John thought.

"I did not enjoy that adventure at all." Sherlock said bitterly flopping down to lay on the couch.

"You just didn't like the wings." John said teasingly.

"I didn't like the people, I didn't like the place, and I didn't like the mystery. I **_hated_** loosing you. I got panicked and you know that, as a man of superior intelligence and someone who holds deeply to logic, I rarely get panicked. I was scared John." Sherlock confided.

"I was in a war Sherlock. I find it endearing that you were worried about me but you don't have to be." John said smiling before he opened a magazine and began sipping his tea.  
Sherlock sat up and John could tell he was frustrated so John sat silently waiting for his wingless angel to speak.

"And I hated it when that Balthazar character said you were my pet army rat. You're so much more, especially to me. You know that don't you? You know how I feel about you?" Sherlock asked. Just then John noticed that Sherlock had never said the words 'I love you'. John thought this might be the closest he would get.

"I love you too Sherlock Holmes." John said smiling to himself. He knew Sherlock loved him and he didn't need to hear the words to assure him.

"I love you John." The words were quiet and shy. Sherlock's voice shook slightly informing John of the nervousness Sherlock felt. John put the paper down quickly, looking at Sherlock who was looking at his lap which held his hands. He was fidgeting slightly and his entire face was in a blush. It was so odd to see the detective like this that John was in awe. After a few minutes John shut his mouth and coughed slightly.

"Thank you Sherlock. So much." John said feeling his heart swell in his chest. John sat there for a moment in stunned silence before getting up and walking over to Sherlock. He bent down and kissed Sherlock's forehead.

The Doctor walked around the console of his Tardis.

"Take us somewhere amazing, Sexy." The Doctor whispered patting the railing.

"River went to bed a while ago. Why are you still up?" Amy asked, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Amy, come back to bed." Rory said stepping up to the red head and taking her hand lightly.

"So, everyone's up now?" River asked sounding sleepy. She walked up to the Doctor and looking up into his eyes. She looked sleepy and unkempt.

"Let's, everyone go to bed. I was just saying goodnight to sexy." The Doctor said grinning at his sleepy family. The two couples departed for their respective rooms.

The world was as it should be, all the couples had been returned to their proper times and places. Couples with their mates, and love was expressed by them all. There was peace for the night as if the world was thanking them for their traumatic experience. Perhaps the world was thanking them for all the good they did or for all the people they helped but to those on the receiving end, it was simply a nice night. It was a quiet, uneventful night for them to spend with the one they love. Sam, Dean, River, Amy, John, and Arthur smiled at their angels with more love and warmth than half of the world could give. Their love was that of angels and it was the most pure and beautiful love there was.

_**The End**_


	2. The Maze PART 1

Balthazar watched them as they scurried back to their blue box. He contemplated smashing it. He also contemplated restarting his little game. How would they react if it started all over again? The twelve of them would surely have an anxiety attack. They should know better that he would never put himself in harm's way. Stupid little people. Balthazar let out a manic cackle as he began preparing for his next game.

Sherlock woke up to an empty bed. He sighed, jumping was the worst decision he had ever made. He rolled over not wanting to get up. His phone buzzed on the bed side table. Moaning he picked it up.

_John needs you. Come home. -M_

Sherlock roared and threw his phone against the opposite wall. It shattered. He had received so many messages from his brother just like that one and he was so tired of it. Mycroft didn't understand. Sherlock had jumped to protect John. The consulting detective had watched his mousy little boyfriend grieve. He had watched John beg his gravestone to let Sherlock not be dead. He had read John's depressed rants on his blog. He had kept him safe. The poor raven haired man so desperately wished to return to his blogger but how could he with Moriarty's men everywhere? He couldn't put John in danger.

"I told you once; I'm lost without my blogger. John I'm lost." Sherlock whispered to the empty room. Sherlock was scared and sad and he so wanted to run back to John, envelop him in his arms and never let go. He wanted jam and tea and jumpers. He wanted to wake up to a bed that wasn't empty. He wanted to go home to John. He wanted to have a normal life, as normal as Sherlock's life could be, to share with John. A single unwanted tear made its way down Sherlock's cheek. A bitter laugh escaped his lips as he remembered John's finger tracing his cheek and remarking angrily on how beautiful Sherlock was. Where is the beauty in this? Without John there is no beauty.

Sam, Dean, Gabriel, Castiel, Bobby, and Crowley watched the news earnestly. The Winchesters and their angels were on the couch and Bobby was standing behind them with Crowley clinging to his arm.

"_The votes are in_!" The cheery news caster woman said. She was wearing too much makeup and her bright pink outfit made her look like a Barbie doll. "_Gay marriage has been passed here in Maryland_."

Gabriel squealed in delight before jumping into Sam's lap and kissing him. Dean laughed happily and hugged Castiel who looked confused. Castiel had not really understood the full meaning of what had just happened. Crowley pecked Bobby on the cheek earning a small almost playful shove from the hunter who looked sufficiently pleased. Gabriel and Crowley had both pulled some strings and helped secure the vote for approval. Laughing, Gabriel and Crowley scurried off to begin planning the wedding. They had decided to have a joint wedding for the three couples. It was going to be great, beautiful even.

Merlin ran along the corridors in a hurry. The soldiers were chasing after him and he could do nothing to defend himself. Magic was still outlawed but Arthur had grown to accept is because it was part of who Merlin was.

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled before being tackled to the ground. Valiant smiled cruelly at the pinned boy. "Get. Off. Me." Merlin said struggling. Valiant's cronies began circling like vultures.

"Or what?" Valiant asked with a manic laugh.

"Or this." Arthur said kicking Valiant in the side and knocking him off Merlin who scrambled to his feet and over to Arthur's side. "That's mine." Arthur growled. "I don't like people touching my things. I don't like people messing with my toys."

"It was just a bit of fun." Valiant said, his eyes shooting back and forth between Merlin and Arthur.

"Are you hurt?" The young prince asked.

"No, I'm just a little shaken." Merlin said in a shaky voice.

"If you ever, _ever_ bother Merlin again I will have you banished. And that's if I'm in a caring mood." Arthur growled before stalking off with Merlin trailing after him. Merlin ached out and took Arthur's hand a bit tentatively.

"It's not fair." Arthur said when they had gotten to the privacy of his bedroom.

"What's not fair?" Merlin asked as he started tidying up the organized chaos of Arthur's bedroom.

"You could have defended yourself. You could have taught them a lesson, you could have done _something_." Arthur said angrily knocking over a vase. It fell to the ground with a clatter and broke.

"I could have but if I had I would be burnt at the stake." Merlin said carelessly. He began cleaning up the remnants of the vase.

"Take your clothes off." Arthur said after a moment of silence. Merlin stopped what he was doing to eye Arthur carefully before doing what he was told. They had sex a few times for Arthur to release tension and for Merlin to recover from his scare with Valiant. It was a fun night.

Lucifer and Michael had hot wanted others in the pit with them. There were three humans but Sam had been rescued by Gabriel. They remembered mocking Sam for his constant prayer to the archangel. Lucifer had killed him after all. Adam and Nick were much easier targets. They tortured those two mercilessly. Sam leaving was good for them. They supposed without him there no one was ever getting out of the pit again. They had had fights because Lucifer had "flirted" with Sam and Michael wanted Lucy all to himself. There was talk of betrayal and anger and hate but in the end they loved each other.

The Doctor rolled over, moving to throw his arm over River to pull her closer as he was cold. His arm landed with a thud on cold hard grassy dirt. His eyes shot open. Sitting up he looked around. There was green everywhere. The walls were tall hedges and the floor was grass. The only things that weren't green were the Doctor and the sky. Suddenly he felt something heavy on his back. Craning his neck around he beheld his brown wings.

"You're back!" He reported with glee. Jumping up he stretched them out to their full wing span. With a few flaps and a great deal of effort and grunting he was in the sky. Looking down he saw the largest maze he had ever seen. The air was cold and he reflected ruefully he should have dressed for bed in something warmer. His plaid pajama pants billowed in the wind and his bare chest caught the bitter cold. Soon enough he was joined by the other angels. It had been a year of normal time from their last encounter.

"Doctor." Sherlock said curtly. He was wearing a thick black robe over his black pants and bare chest. His milky skin contrasting with it greatly.

"Hello all!" The doctor said cheerily. Merlin was shivering; his small frame was doing nothing for the wind, his kings flapping hard to keep him aloft. Castiel did not seem to notice the cold despite the fact that he was also only wearing pajama pants as his black wings kept him up easily. Gabriel was looking around worriedly his golden eyes scanning the area. Rory with his sandy blond wings was trying to maneuver over to Merlin to help him keep warm. Suddenly another person with wings shot up to join them. He looked older than the rest of them and was wearing all black and had black wings. His cold eyes shot around studying faces.

"Crowley, nice of you to join us." Gabriel said sarcastically.

"Likewise." Crowley said sarcastically.

"We should land." Castiel said. The seven of them landed in a tight knit group so as not to lose each other in the maze.

"Gabriel, as we are most experienced, we should look for the others from above. One of us can lead them through the maze as the other searches for the rest of them." Castiel delegated.

"It would be logical to assume that the party responsible for making this maze would be Balthazar. We should be on the lookout for possible dangers to us and to the rest of our comrades." Sherlock said.

"I thought we killed him!" Rory exclaimed horrified.

"He would not put himself into danger like that. He's too smart for that." Crowley said.

"I knew it wasn't him. I just wanted something to kill." Gabriel remarked ruefully before running and taking off into the air.

"I'll lead the other angels while you look for the rest of them." Gabriel called down to them.

As they walked Crowley introduced himself to the others and they all tried to get to know one another better despite all their guarded personalities and trust issues.

"Shit, why is this happening again?!" Dean yelled. Sam came running and was at his side. Soon enough Bobby, Sam, Dean, Arthur, River, Amy, and John were all together. They looked around the group anxiously before Sam introduced Bobby. It was an awkward situation.

"I wonder…" Merlin began curiously. Suddenly there was a massive fireball that lit the maze on fire. The others turned to him angrily.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to see if my magic would work this time!" Merlin sputtered apologies.

"What the hell was that?!" Gabriel demanded, landing amongst them.

"I just wanted to see if my magic would work this time." Merlin repeated.

"FOUND THEM!" Came a scream from Castiel above them. They all took off after him as he flew to their group. They all crash landed except Gabriel, Castiel and oddly, Sherlock. The consulting detective was oddly adept at flying despite the fact that he had never had wings except for the two run ins with Balthazar. If John ever asked he would respond by saying, it's elementary John.

River hugged the Doctor tightly and kissed his face as he smiled nonchalantly. Rory grabbed Amy by the waist and picked her up, spinning her around and making her squeal and giggle. Dean hugged Castiel, letting out a relieved sigh. Sam picked Gabriel up and threw him over his shoulder vowing never to let him out of his sight again. Arthur hugged Merlin shyly. Bobby let his cheek be kissed by his demon, how could you say no to the king of hell after all. Sherlock hugged John from behind like a shadow enveloping the smaller man. John gasped and spun around, punching Sherlock soundly across the face. Sherlock let out a shaky breath before letting go of John but never loosing contact. None of them were willing to let go of their lovers, for fear that they would disappear again but Sherlock held just a bit tighter than the rest.

"Magic is amplified here." Merlin piped up helpfully.

"We figured that out after Merlin blew up half the maze." The Doctor said grinning.

"It's getting dark." Sherlock commented in a small voice. John glared at him.  
"We should find a place to sleep for the night." River said.

"We should also have a guard keep watch, we can rotate shifts." Castiel said thoughtfully.

"Cas and I will stay up first." Dean offered.

"Gabe and I will take the second shift." Sam said earning a pout from Gabriel but the little angel said nothing.

"Sherlock and I will take third." John said a bit grudgingly. The first two shifts of their watch went without incident. Then John woke Sherlock for the last shift of the night.

"Sherlock, get up." John said kicking the limp body. Sherlock stiffened and got up slowly. They sat out in silence for a long time before Sherlock broke the silence.

"John I'm sorry." Sherlock said in a small voice.

"For what? For breaking my heart? For killing everything I cared for? For leaving me completely alone for three years? For letting me think you were dead all this time? For letting me live on without you? For letting all of us think you were never coming back? For telling me you were nothing and then making me watch as you jumped?" John asked harshly.

"Yes." Sherlock said in a smaller voice than before.

"Molly asked me out. My therapist thinks I've lost it and she's probably right. Mycroft calls on a daily basis to check up on me. Everyone moved on. They all moved in without me because I was stuck in the crater _you_ left in _my_ heart." John ranted. Sherlock felt so terrible.

"I'm sorry John." Sherlock said his voice cracking.

"Did you even care about how I felt? Did you even give me a second thought? I bet you didn't even know I tried to kill myself." John said angrily.

"I thought about you every day." Sherlock said.

"What did you think? _Oh yah, John. He must be happier now that I'm not there. I think I'll just be stupid and selfish and let him feel like shit._" John said in a mocking tone.

"I was doing what I thought was best for you. They would have killed you if they found out I was alive." Sherlock said earnestly attempting to get John to understand.

"In case you haven't noticed I can take care of myself. I was in the _war_ Sherlock. I'm capable of protecting myself." John retorted hotly. There was a long howl and the two men froze.

"There is something out there." Sherlock remarked in a small voice.

"You don't get to talk." John snapped. Sherlock looked like a reprimanded child but stayed silent.

"Sherlock, fly up and look to see if anything's coming." John commanded. Sherlock complied without a word. He flapped his giant raven wings and soared into the dark sky. The only light was that of the moon and the stars. Suddenly there was a sharp pained yell and then as the group woke up they watched Sherlock fall. He looked pained and his wings flapped uselessly.

"Sherlock!" John screamed. Sherlock's head spun around and he locked eyes with John. Sherlock gave John an apologetic glance before he shut his eyes, preparing for landing. Suddenly there was Castiel, catching Sherlock and bringing him back to their little group.

There was manic laughter as Balthazar came into clear visibility above them. Suddenly a flash of light and then another came tearing after Balthazar but before they could collide with him he popped out of existence. Upon slowing down the group saw who it was. Lucifer in the vessel of Nick and Michael in the vessel of Adam were looking at the spot Balthazar had just bee angrily.

"How the hell are you two out of the pit?! Dean screamed. Sam was on the ground shaking. Gabriel was trying to console his moose. Castiel was trying to keep Dean from doing anything stupid. Merlin was healing Sherlock. John was bent over Sherlock screaming name along with many curse words. Arthur, River, Amy, Rory, and the Doctor were watching the scene unfold. Michael and Lucifer looked down to see who was yelling at them.

"Sammy!" Lucifer's eyes lit up. Michael eyed Dean angrily before slapping Lucifer over the back of the head.

"Sorry Michael." Lucifer whispered. There were more howls, they were closer now.

"How the hell did you two get out of the pit?" Dean demanded.

"We can tell you all about it but right now we all need to get out of here." Lucifer said looking off into the distance in the direction the howls were coming from.

"Why should we listen to you?" Dean demanded.

"I'm going to kill you Lucifer." Gabriel growled. He was rarely serous so seeing him so bloodthirsty was terrifying. All Gabriel could see was red he was so angry.

"Lucifer?" Amy asked shocked.

"Later brother." Lucifer said grinning.

"Brother?" Amy asked shocked.

"Michael, what are you doing with him?" Dean asked.

"Michael?" Amy asked shocked.

"Lucifer is my mate." Michael said sharply.

"Mate?" Amy asked shocked.

"I thought you two hated each other." Dean said.

"We really must go." Michael said before turning around and flying away. Dean spun around to Castiel who grabbed Dean and flew off.

Gabriel shot off after Lucifer in a blur of golden anger.

"Gabriel, you forgot about Sam!" Dean yelled after the little golden arrow causing Gabriel to grudgingly turn around. "I really hate flying." Dean said uncomfortably. "Why can't you just zap us home?" Dean asked.

"Magic is increased here. If I attempted I would most likely bring the whole maze with us." Castiel responded. Soon enough they were joined by the others. Castiel's raven wings were stronger than most of the others but he knew they would have to rest soon with the added weight of Dean. Bobby was unhappily clinging to Crowley as his black bat wings propelled him forward. Merlin was carrying Arthur and having trouble keeping up and holding onto the young prince. Gabriel's powerful golden wings were slicing the air easily keeping up with Castiel. Sam clung to Gabriel's chest shuddering and Gabriel still had a murderous look on his face. The Doctor looked like he was having a blast as did River who was laughing happily as brown wings bear the air. Rory was trying his hardest to look cool for Amy with his sandy brown wings keeping them aloft as Amy was grinning and clinging to him. Sherlock was keeping up easily on his black wings as John ranted on about Sherlock being pure evil and how the consulting detective was going to be the death of him.

To be continued...


End file.
